By Chance
by hollyweasleyxx
Summary: Holly loved Connect Three... but her best friend Laura didnt! What happens when they win tickets to a concert? Will friendship come with it or maybe more? Used to be written by lewstar13.
1. Oh gee wow

_**By Chance**_

_Part 1_

**Authors Note: I am sorry for deleting my story without warning before! I had originally planned to just not continue with it because Jonas brother stories aren't allowed but now I`m switching it to connect three, so yeah, its allowed! All the people who got the parts before still have them!**

**Parts:**

**Main Girl: Laura (who is me) just because I can picture myself for the part and I know a lot about me and a few other reasons (plz don't be mad)**

**Best Friend: Holly**

**Other BffL:**

**New Friend: Tasha**

**Obsessed Fan: El**

**Tour Helper: Phoebe:**

**Person (I do not know yet who you are but you will be in the story): Arianna**

**Drummer: Jenni**

**Dancer person: Cloe**

**Others who will eventually be in: **

**Elizabeth**

**Hannah**

**Karen**

**Ashley**

**I'm sorry everybody didn't get a part, but I thank everybody who sent in an application thing. I did add in some characters just because I wanted those people in this story, so I hope you like it! And sorry if I perceive the way you like act or something.**

Chapter One: Oh…Gee…Wow…

_Cuz we don't have…-_

"Wow, you pick up fast."

"Yeah, so I don't have to listen to anymore of that stupid song you made me put as your ring tone on MY PHONE!"

"Hey, Connect Three is awesome! Speaking of which… GUESS WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?"

"What Holly?" Laura asked dully. "Did they die so I don't have to hear about them ever again?" She asked half hopeful, half sarcastic. Mostly sarcastic.

"Ok, 1- take that back! 2- no. and 3- I GOT TICKETS TO THERE CONCERT THIS SATURDAY!!!!!!!!"

"Oh… gee… wow…" She responded unenthusiastically

"Is that all you have to say, I mean their first row!!"

"I thought all their concerts here were sold out? Even if they are here for three weeks?"

"Yeah, well, my mom got some from her friends from work whose daughter couldn't go, so now we are going and I don't care what you say. You are coming."

"Holly." She whined.

Laura hated Connect Three. I mean she didn't hate them themselves, after all she didn't even know them. She wasn't about to hate people she has never even met. But all day every week, she heard about them from Holly. She probably knows more about them then they do themselves. It's annoying and everybody at her school always talks about them.

"Fine, I think my dad is working late that night so he can do the drop off and pick up."

"Ok, and thankyouthankyouthankyouthankyou! You do not know how happy I am going to the Connect Three concert with my BEST FRIEND!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you owe me though."

"Anything. Oh, I got to go now though, so I'll come over tomorrow and we will do some C3 coaching. Then on Thursday, We will go over our outfit's selections and then on Friday we will have our last minute prepping and then I'll come over early Saturday so we can get ready together and do some last minute prepping, okay? Good. Bye!"

Before she could object, her best friend had hung up the phone.

"_Why am I friends with her again?"_ She thought to herself

**Okay, so I know this chapter is short but it's just to start off and the next chapter will be longer, I promise. I hope you like it so far. Sorry to all those people auditioned and didn't get a part, but thank you for applying. I hope I can update soon and I will try.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!!!! Thanks**

**AND CAMP ROCK NEVER HAPPENED SO THERES NO MITCHIE OR ANYTHING!**

**Xoxoxo,**

**Laura**


	2. Prepping, planning and more prepping

_**By Chance**_

_**Part 2**_

_**Authors note: Thank you to those who reviewed and I really appreciate it. This chapter will be in Laura's pov, Holly's pov and just normal. I will tell you whose it is at the time. I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully it's longer than the last.**_

Chapter 2:

Prepping, planning and more Prepping

_The music filled the room. The three friends were on stage singing and playing their hearts out. The song ended and then they announced the next song, "Hello Beautiful". Holly was near the stage and then his eyes caught hers. Nate leaned over and whispered something to Shane nodded his head in her direction and her heart stopped. Shane was coming nearer and soon he was at the end of the stage holding his hand out to hers and she was lifted on stage. The song started to play and Nate was slowly walking over to her, he was almost there, a few more steps…_ BEEP, BEEP, BEEP-

"I can't believe it, it was just a dream. Can you believe that? But, I do have hope that it will become true this Saturday. Do you think it could actually happen?" asked Holly desperately.

Laura had been sitting on her bed the entire time while Holly paced around her bedroom explaining her dream. She had a weird look on her face staring at her best friend. It was partly disgusted, weirded out and scared.

All the sudden she burst out laughing.

"Are you kidding, a million other girls have the exact same dream as you do" she got in between laughs. "Holly, I'm sorry, but like they'd ever fall for a fan." She told her.

"Yeah, but I can dream…" she replied.

"Yeah, I now that now, thank." She said laughing again.

"Okay, we should get started. First to start off our "Amazing Connect Three Teaching Classes by Holly"; we will be listening to the songs played at the concert and a few more. I got the play list off their official website.

Here it is:

1-Burning Up

2-Play My Music

3-Year 3000

4-A Little Bit Longer

5-SOS

6-When You Look Me in the Eyes

7-Goodnight and Goodbye

8-That's Just the Way We Roll

9-Still in Love with You

10-Hello Beautiful

11-Underdog

12-Hold On

So, let's get started."

Many songs later…

"Please no more." Complained Laura.

"Relax; don't let your head explode. We're done."

"Thank goodness."

"Ok, I got to go, but I will be over again same time tomorrow."

They headed downstairs to the front door and holly began walking out.

"Oh, Holly?" Laura called.

"Yeah?" she wondered

"Sweet dreams." Laura Laughed.

"Ha-ha. Very smart." She replied sarcastically.

**Thursday Afternoon **(by the way its summer)

Laura's POV

I have half an hour to kill before holly comes. Ugh… I'm so bored.

I looked up to see the Connect Three screensaver holly put on my computer come up. I guess it can't it, I mean; I will be going to their concert. I should get familiar with their music.

Lets see, what sounds ok.

How about; Hold On

I was in the middle of the song when Holly burst through my door.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Asked Holly while setting down the suitcase in her hands.

I quickly exited out of lime wire and answered nothing. "What's that?" I said referring to the suitcase now on my bed.

"These are my possible outfits for the concert!"

"You needed a large suitcase to bring your outfits here?" I wondered

"Yeah." She answered simply.

This was going to be a long night.

…

Finally after hours of rearranging, thinking, hitting, kicking, hair pulling, yelling and yes all of this happened, we had our outfits chosen.

Holly had decided on (after I had talked her out of wearing her "nick j marry me" shirt) blue jean caprees and a white and purple polka-dotted baby doll top.

I had chosen to wear black skinny jeans, with a halter cami with bead embroided flower with silver flats.

After that we decided that we should work on how to wear our hair.

Holly was trying to go all out so I had to hold her back from wearing a veil she had brought with her.

So she decided that she would just straighten her hair and wear it half up and half down.

I thought I will hair my hair with my bangs up and the rest of my hair down with slight natural curls.

"Ok, I should get home for dinner. We are gonna look hot though! See ya."

"Yeah, bye."

**Friday Afternoon**

Holly's POV

This is hopeless.

"This is hopeless."

"Holly, I'm sorry, I'm kidding. I know who Connect Three is. And I have listened to everything you have said, ok?"

"Okay, its late lets just go to sleep and tomorrow, when we do our last minute prepping, please stop doing the thing where you say "who are the Jonas brothers?" whenever I mention them, ok?"

"Ok." She reluctantly agreed.

We went to sleep and the next morning we started getting ready.

"Holly, remind me again, why we are up at 7:00 in the morning on a Saturday getting ready for a concert that is 12 hours away?"

"Because we need to look our best."

"Oh yeah, that…" she said sarcastically.

**4 Hours Later**

**Normal POV**

The girls had eaten breakfast, showered and dried their hair. Right now, they were working on straightening Holly's hair. They had been at it for 45 minutes already. Holly's hair was really curly at the bottom in the mornings so it was hard.

They finally had that done an hour later and did Laura's hair, which was much easier because it was simpler to do.

They put on a little make-up but nothing much. Just a little mascara, eyeliner and lip gloss.

**4 more hours later**

"We're leaving in 3 and half hours. So let's do our last last minute prepping now." Said Holly

**3 and half hours later**

They were standing outside the amphitheatre.

"Ready?!" asked Holly excited

"As ready as I'll ever be." Laura answered.

A/N: Sorry for the long update, I've been working on this chapter for a few days. Anyway, next chapter will be up as soon as I can out it up, promise.

I hoped you liked it!

Xoxoxo,

Laura


	3. The concert part 1

_**By Chance**_

_**Part 3**_

_**Authors Note: ok, so first of all so sorry for the long wait! The only reason why I'm writing it today is because I'm at home for today because I woke up this morning and my left eye was mysteriously SWOLLEN! It's so stupid; it's bugging me so much so my moms taking me to the doctor later. Anyways, on with the story.**_

_**Recap-**__ 3 and half hours later: They were standing outside the amphitheatre._

"_Ready?!" asked Holly excited._

"_As ready as I'll ever be." Laura answered._

**Chapter 3:**

**The Concert part 1**

They walked to the line up that already had at least 50 girls.

"I thought you said, there would hardly be anyone." Said Laura shocked

"I guess everyone had the same idea to come early." replied Holly.

"Whatever lets just line-up." Said Laura.

The ticket people were opening the doors and the screams got a whole heck louder!

Girls started piling in the building anxious to find their seats.

Laura and Holly got in about 7 minutes after the doors opened and went to find their seats.

They got through one of the doors and their jaws dropped. The place was huge and they ended up right in front of their seats, front row left-center!

The stage was amazing, everything was amazing! Soon lots of other girls were coming in and seating in their seats.

About half an hour later, everybody was seating and then the lights dimmed. The crowd starting screaming "Con-nect 3, Con- nect 3".

The music started and three hot guys were rising up on the stage.

Laura's POV

When the guys came on stage Holly started screaming her lungs out! The song was "That's just the way we roll" (I think, no I don't know for sure, im not you. A/N sorry so random, lol)

They played a few more songs and then the opening act came on again and played about 2 songs. Connect three cam e on again and they started playing.

"They should choose someone to come up with them on stage in a few minutes." Holly whispered excitedly to me.

"Oh, joy." I say back sarcastically

**With the Boys Onstage**

Nate was playing his guitar and looking around at the audience. He spotted two girls who seemed to be arguing. This part in the song was just instrumentals so Shane could talk in the ear thingy too.

"Hey Shane?" he asked subtly into the mic.

"Yeah?" said Shane.

"See those girls, front row left-center?"

"Yeah, the one in blue is cute!" he said

"I know."

They finished the song when Joe announced that it was time for "When you look me in the eyes." He began searching the crowd for someone to get up on stage.

Finally he landed on someone a few seats away from the girls. He smiled and went up and offered his hand to a little girl no more than 6 years old. He helped her up onstage and sat her down in the stool.

Nates POV

_What is he doing?_

_I would have figured he went to the girl._

I started talking to Jason while they were still getting ready and Joe was introducing the girl.

"Hey Jase?"

"Yeah, I know, I wonder what he's doing."

I saw him look over at the girls and the girl in blue smiling and her friend saying something to her and then her friend just laughed a little and shrugged.

"Oh, I get it now." He said to me

"What do you mean?" I still didn't get it.

"He's trying to be a sweet guy by bringing the little kid up. Huh! That's actually kind of smart."

That is a good idea…

But since when did Jason get so smart? Kind of scary

The song began playing and we began singing.

Laura's POV

10 minutes before

I just came back from back from taking a call from my dad, he said that he will be late so we should just go to the meet and greet to wait so we wouldn't be doing anything. I'm almost scared to tell Holly… oh well, she will kill me if I don't.

I got back to my seat near the end of SOS.

"What took you so long? You missed one of their best songs, well actually they are all amazing but still…"

She started yelling at me.

"Oh no, I missed one of their songs. Alert the press!" I said sarcastically.

She smacked me for that one… hard!

"Ow, it's going to be red now." I looked around and saw that Nate or something guy staring at us.

"Oh, look you got one of them staring at us. They think you hit your friends now. HA!" I laughed.

She glared at me and I could tell she had to restrain herself from smacking me again.

Then Shane (I think his name is) said that they were going to now choose someone from the audience to sing "Please Be Mine."

I could have sworn he looked right at me! He then chose the cute little girl right next to me. I couldn't help but smile.

He began singing the song, which I have to admit, was pretty sweet and they all looked pretty hot on stage!

**Authors Note: So, I'm going to end it there and hopefully I'll be able to update soon! Please review and gimme your thoughts!**

**Xoxo, Laura**


	4. The concert part 2

By Chance

Chapter Four: The Concert Part Two

_Laura's P.O.V. _

So here we are, standing in line at the meet'n'greet and I have to admit I'm a little excited. Sure I don't like their music, but they seem like really cool guys, not to mention how hot they are!

I looked forward and saw (for about the thousandth time) Holly finger-comb her hair and put lip gloss on. She was breathing like, a million times a second and wouldn't stop biting her nails.

"Holly," she turned to me. "You have _got _to calm down."

"Sorry." She took her nail out of her mouth and combed her hair one last time. "I'm just so excited!!"

Just then a big guy (I'm guessing he's the body guard) opened the door.

"Alright, I want a single file line. No pushing and stay on this side of the table." He said in a firm voice. As the line moved the screaming only got louder and louder. I covered my ears and waited in line, Holly on the other hand, was jumping up and down while clapping and screaming. I sighed and rolled my eyes, Holly can be a little crazy sometimes.

Soon enough we were at the front of the line. Holly was breathing twice as fast when she handed her connect three poster to Jason (I think that's his name). Just then I realized I didn't bring anything to get autographed. When Jason finished signing her picture she moved on to Nate.

I made sure she wasn't gonna faint before saying: "Sorry I don't have paper, I'm with her." I pointed to Holly who was now frozen in her spot, staring at Nate.

Jason smiled and I moved to let the next girl talk to Jason.

I snapped my fingers infrount of Holly's face as Nate laughed. She snapped out of her trance and handed her picture to Nate.

As he signed it she said: "Hi! I'm Holly, and I love you." Her cheeks went tomato red. "I-I mean… I just…"

Nate was laughing really hard now and the other band member (Shane?) joined in.

"What she's trying to say," I stepped in. "Is that she wants to marry you." Holly turned to me wide-eyed and was now twice as red as before. "She's planned the whole ceremony, in fact," I looked at my watch. "She's got time now if there's a church around here." Her mouth was wide open and I'm pretty sure she was ready to kill me. Nate and Shane on the other hand were laughing hysterically.

I joined in the laughing, but Holly glared at me and if looks could kill, that would be the one to do it.

"Hey Nate!" The bodyguard yelled. "We've gotta keep it moving!"

"Alright." Nate yelled back. Shane signed Laura's picture and we left the room.

"I cannot believe you did that." Holly said in a harsh tone as we walked into the parking lot. "I mean really Laura how immature-"

"Hey! First of all at least now your not the same as all the million other girls in line, second of all they were laughing with us and having fun, and third of all it was clearly a joke."

"Well still that was-"

She was cut off by someone yelling after us : "Excuse me!" we turned around and saw a girl in a black shirt that said in yellow letters 'STAFF'.

She caught up to us and handed me a piece of paper. "Shane asked me to give this to the girls who just left. I'm assuming that's you."

"Uh, yeah. Thanks.`` I said. She nodded and walked back into the arena.

`Well…É Whats on itÉ` Holly asked excitedly.

I shrugged. I opened the paper and what it said made Holly and even me jump up and down.

It said:

_Call us. 645 7685. :) _

_Shane, Nate and Jason._


End file.
